In a web-fed printing system such as a web-offset press, a series of repeating images are printed on a web of material, typically paper. In the typical process, the web is fed to sequential printing units, wherein each printing unit prints a different color ink on the web to produce a multi-color image. The web is subsequently fed to a thermal dryer which dries the ink and is then routed to a series of chill rollers which operate to cool the web and set the ink. The web is next slit in the longitudinal direction (the direction of web movement) by a slitting mechanism to produce a plurality of continuous ribbons. The ribbons are directed to a folder wherein the ribbons are aligned one on top of the other, folded longitudinally, and then cut laterally to produce a plurality of multi-page, approximately page-length segments, each of which is termed a "signature". The signatures are subsequently bound together to produce magazines, catalogs, or other printed products.
As the art of web-offset high-volume printing has progressed, publishers have migrated to the usage of lighter basis-weight paper for the printing of magazines, catalogs, and coupons. Lightweight paper has a lower cost per impression, as well as lower postal mailing costs.